


Soaring Souls

by DoYouWannaBeAWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouWannaBeAWizard/pseuds/DoYouWannaBeAWizard
Summary: Young Ginny and Luna become fast friends after Ginny survives being possessed first year. Watch their friendship blossom into the purest of loves as they grow older and understand their feelings. Super fluffy. Protective girlfriends. Supportive girlfriends. Happy girlfriends. Sun/moon lesbians, so pure and good.





	Soaring Souls

Ginny’s first year was almost over but she’d been in the hospital wing for the past week, drifting in and out of consciousness. After her brush with death in the chamber of secrets, potions and spells could only be responsible for so much of her recovery; her body was taking its time to fully heal and regain her strength.

 

Her brothers at Hogwarts got bored of sitting at the bedside of their sleeping sister after the first couple of days. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were busy with work and taking care of the Burrow most of the time. But Ginny had yet to wake up to an empty bedside.

 

 

 

 

It was almost nighttime after a long day of constant sleep. Ginny's rest became fitful and she woke up just enough to open her eyes and see someone sitting by her bed.

 

"Hello Ginny," Luna smiled.

 

Ginny blinked a few times in the near-darkness of the hospital wing. "Who's there?" Was it her mom? Ron? Percy?

 

"It's me, Luna Lovegood."

 

"Oh, hi Luna!" Ginny said. She wondered why Luna was bothered to sit here all day and night. They didn't know each other well, just had a few shared classes. "You know you don't have to stay here all night, you can go get some rest."

 

"And leave you here all alone with the flitter-humdrings?"

 

"The flitter-what?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

 

"Flitter-humdrings. They're small white faeries that hover above the bed of an ill person to feed on their growing strength. But if someone else is in the room they can't be a bother."

 

"That sounds awful!" Ginny said, a little more awake now. She lifted herself up a bit with her elbow to see the other girl better.

 

"Well, that's why I'm here and I'm not going to leave," she said, smiling softly.

 

Ginny supposed this was why other kids thought Luna was so strange, this insistence about the existence of creatures nobody else has heard of. It was a little different but Ginny was actually quite touched. The other girl barely knew her but was willing to sacrifice all of her free time to protect a vulnerable classmate from the invisible faeries she believed in.

 

"So, what do these flitter-hum things look like, Luna?" Ginny settled back in her blankets for a nice listen.

 

"Oh they're not visible, I can't see them either without the glasses my father's been modifying. But I know they're there, flittering around," she pointed at the air above Ginny's bed. "They can gather in groups of a thousand because they're very small. About one-tenth the size of nargles!"

 

Ginny laid there listening to Luna talk for quite some time about all kinds of invisible creatures, varying from the slightly believable to the downright terrifying.

 

In the morning, Ginny woke up to a feeling of pressure on her legs. She slowly opened her eyes and saw light from the windows shining down on the light blonde hair sprawled over the foot of her bed. Her new friend had fallen asleep leaning most of her upper body over onto the bed from her seat next to it. Even though Ginny's feet tingled and felt a little numb she didn't want to move them and wake Luna. With a grin she laid her head back down and beamed at the ceiling high above her.

 

As a first year she hadn't had a chance to make any true friends, what with her being possessed by the Dark Lord for most of the school year... but it finally felt like something clicked into place. She knew Luna would be a fantastic friend to have, even if nobody else liked her. Especially if nobody else liked her. Ginny suddenly felt a surge of something like loyalty she'd never felt before. Yes, Luna could protect her from the faeries and that was really thoughtful, but from now on Ginny knew in turn she wanted to protect Luna from any other Hogwarts kids that gave her a hard time. Once she was strong enough, that was.

 

It seemed her eyes had barely slid closed before they peeked open again a few hours later. She saw someone but everything was so bright she quickly closed her eyes shut.

 

"Luna?" She asked, sleepily.

 

"She had to go to charms class a while ago. Was she here all night?" Ginny could tell the voice belonged to Ron.

 

"Yeah," Ginny smiled. "She was keeping the flitter-humdrings at bay."

 

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "Is that what she was going on about when Flitwick came to get her? She sure is loony, that one –"

 

“Shut up, Ronald. Luna's lovely and caring; you wouldn't understand. We're friends now so you better not let me catch you making fun of her or I'll blast you to Jupiter."

 

Ron laughed. "Alright Gin, glad to hear you've finally made a friend. Can't have you tagging along with my lot forever you know."

 

He had winked but that didn't stop Ginny kicking a leg out from her sheets and jabbing her brother in the thigh. "Grow up, Ron."

 

 

 

Ginny was feeling a lot stronger than the day before. It was already dinner time, but she'd been awake for a couple of hours ever since she talked to Ron, and now Luna was back to visit. She brought two dinners from the Great Hall to share at the bed.

 

As Ginny happily picked at the first solid foods she'd had in a week, Luna told her that the flitter-humdring threat should be mostly over, but was wondering whether Ginny would mind if Luna stayed with her anyway. And Ginny said of course she wouldn't mind, they were best friends now for goodness sake.

 

"Has Madame Pomfrey told you when you'll be released?" Luna asked.

 

Ginny shook her head, nibbling on her sandwich.

 

"I wonder if you'll be let out before the end of term."

 

"When's that?" Ginny asked, realizing she had no idea what day it was or how close to the end of the year it was.

 

"Well, we leave on the Hogwarts Express in two days."

 

"Two days?! Have I missed all of the exams? Classes are over?" Ginny was in a panic.

 

Luna's hands gently caught Ginny's arms. "Hey. It's okay, Ginny. You're excused from it - all your class work, your exams, everything. It's a little more important to Dumbledore and the professors that you survived the year."

 

Ginny's frenzy faded but it was replaced with a crestfallen look toward Luna. "It's a shame that we've become good friends only to part for the summer in two days."

 

Luna looked down. She had been grieving the same idea since that morning. "We'll have to write all summer. Maybe we can even get together a couple of times; where do you live?" she asked.

 

Ginny told her where the Burrow was. Luna's eyes lit up, "My Dad and I live just a ten minute walk from there, past the big hill and that field where the wild tuckenrothings roam in June!"

 

"No way!" Ginny's jaw fell open in a huge smile. She didn't know what tuckenrothings were, but she knew Luna would tell her all about them soon enough. "Oh, we are going to have the best summer, Luna Lovegood."


End file.
